User talk:WonderfulAsia
I know you want to help us at out roleplay wiki. hetalia-roleplay.wikia.com Drink vodka, it's good for you.~~spam my talk ~~ 19:04, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Danke I'm glad someone has come along to bring reform to this wiki; it's a mess. Thank you for coming here with an iron fist: we need it. Please continue, and I hope you reign long as Admin. Funfmeter (talk) 00:56, December 31, 2013 (UTC) OK, thank you! Pasta or Die (talk) 22:14, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Pasta_or_Die Question about new background It looks to me like not all of the characters on the background are canon characters (like Brazil, Macedonia,and a female India, to name a few). Personally I don't mind the characters, but would it be misleading to readers to see characters on the background that don't officially exist in Hetalia? By the way, thanks for cleaning up this wiki! Allusional (talk) 01:09, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Sho Sudo Hi Aya- On Sho Sudo's seyiū page, it is shown on his identification table that he is missing his age... I found on the behind the voice actors website that he was born on Nov. 7, 1984. His age then would be 30. I could not edit this, but possibly you could... Thanks! Hikoki gumo (talk) 14:34, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Hello! I see that your working on the Hetalia Wiki page and I would LOVE to help you edit it or just help out any way I can maybe with the Beautiful World section. It looks like it needs a lot of updating if there's in anyway I can help please send me a message back I would really love to volunteer. :D TTYLbyLeticia (talk) 15:18, January 7, 2014 (UTC)TTYLbyLeticia Germany's page Germany's page is locked and a redirect page, so may you please unlock it? -- (talk) 22:54, January 15, 2014 (UTC) The character pages reccomendations? Heyy, me again! I was just wondering on your thoughts of what kind of limits the character pages should have. I'm currently planning on adding more categories for each nation's page, such as small parts on their 2ps and Nyos and stuff like that (AUs, basically) but I was wondering if we should just give them their own pages or blend them together into a masterlist for each AU? Also, should I just copy/paste from the Kitawiki wikia instead of taking the information and re-writing it? I can understand if you'd prefer that to my terrible writing skills! xD Though I just felt that this Wikia should be something more than just a more confined version of the "current" one, you know? No? (By the way, sorry for bugging you about anything, I'm still a noob on this Wikia who's afraid of vandalizing it accidentally! :D I've been taught well to follow the advice of my elders, so I'll try!) ^^*(Actually, nevermind the copy/paste part, I just read your blog post on them where you said ''not ''to do that, Sorry~!)*^^ Jazzgx (talk) 04:13, January 19, 2014 (UTC)Jazzgx America America's page is locked to prevent editing, and also, is it alright if I redirect Italy to North Italy and Romano to South Italy, as they're the same character? -���� Russia! (talk) 23:15, January 18, 2014 (UTC) OC Pages Hello WonderfulAsia, I was browsing through some pages when I came across a bunch of fan-made character pages (created by the same user). I also couldn't move the pages to the page creator's user blog, because I don't feel right about putting them up for deletion. This user hasn't edited since September, but I still don't know if the pages should be deleted. Here are the links to the pages: *The state of Tennessee *The state of Alaska *The State of California *The State of Florida Sorry for the trouble! By the way, thank you for your kind message. I'm glad to help out the Wiki! Allusional (talk) 01:23, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Above Tabs I think that the character tab at the top should maybe have the List of Hetalia: Axis Powers characters page up there, as well as the pulldown tab with Italy, Japan, Germany, Russia, China, France, England and America. :p Just my opinion. ���� Russia! (talk) 04:23, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Font Size on some pages, the font sizes are completely diffrent, with some being smaller. I don't know if it's a problem, but it bothers me a bit. -���� Russia! (talk) 03:04, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Ahh, that was me, sorry! The relationships section for North Italy, isn't it? I found the whole section was taking up an excessive amount of space so I made it smaller using a code (you can see it if you go on the "code" version of the page in the form of a string of characters at the beginning of each paragraph). For some reason, each line spaced out as well and I don't know why, but you can make the size normal if you want by deleting the codes I mentioned above. Sorry for messin' you up, bud! Jazzgx (talk) 05:21, January 20, 2014 (UTC)Jazzgx We Wish You A Merry Christmas Page On the We Wish You A Merry Christmas page, the English section, I noticed that for instance, for Russia, it said S Roshdestvom, not С Рождестбвом, ect. I was just wondering about that... -���� Russia! (talk) 19:38, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Sorry to hear so! There's really no need to thank me, really! And I'm sorry to hear you're going through a rough patch in life... It happens to everyone, even the best of us! (In fact, it seems to happen to the best people the most often...) But, I guess I wish you luck for the time being. And don't feel obligated to be a perfect person for the Wikia- or real life, for that matter -there are things that come first, whether we want them to or not. Hang in there, and don't feel the need to fix things up in only the fastest way, but in the best way! Jazzgx (talk) 12:32, January 27, 2014 (UTC)Jazzgx Happy to help! I'm glad that I can help, it's great that the Wiki is up and running again, thanks to you. I'm sorry to hear about your situation, I hope that things will get better soon. The Wiki's improved by leaps and bounds since you got here, no doubt about that! Allusional (talk) 20:29, January 27, 2014 (UTC) I don't have a Facebook account anymore (disabled it a while ago since I never used it), but I do have a deviantArt account that I can be messaged at, username is the same one I use on Wikia. If that doesn't work I can give you my e-mail address instead. Allusional (talk) 15:08, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Thank you so much! It's an honor to be able to help out in the Hetalia community. (Sent a reply via DA but was unsure if it was recieved) Allusional (talk| ) 16:41, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Affiliation Hi WonderfulAsia, sorry to bother you. I received an affiliation request today from User:Queennicolee from the Ouran High School Host Club Wikia, and wanted to check with you and make sure that you approve of affiliation with their Wikia. Thanks! Allusional (talk| ) 22:04, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Poland article While I was editing it to add Joel McDonald's name in the voice actor category, I accidentally screwed it up and it looks awkward. I hope that maybe you can help fix this. And I'm sorry that this happened. SK071 (talk) 18:58, April 15, 2014 (UTC)SK071 Affiliation Hi! I'm an admin from Prince of Tennis Wikia. Would you like to affiliate? I'm not in charge of that though XD This person is: http://princeoftennis.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Kellychocolate Chinkycandie (talk) 10:27, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Affiliation Wordmark Hey this is an admin from the Prince of Tennis wiki. Great to affiliate with you guys and thought you might need our wordmark. I alread found yours so it's fine. Thanks again! 15:27, December 14, 2014 (UTC) You're welcome! I enjoy helping the Wikia as much as I can, even if I do not have as much time for it as I used to. I am glad that you are back. Allusional (talk| ) 00:34, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Vandal alert This user has been vandalising various articles on the Hetalia Wiki and needs to be banned: http://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Iggydes